With a Friend Like
by Bumpkin
Summary: Calvin & Hobbes Cartoon Challenge answer for Sentinel Thurs, dedicated to Karieflybabe because she wanted this cartoon specifically.


Calvin & Hobbes Cartoon Challenge answer for SentinelThurs

Description: Calvin & Hobbes Cartoon Challenge answer for SentinelThurs, dedicated to Karieflybabe because she wanted this cartoon specifically.

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

Title: With A Friend Like…  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
(Wordcount: 800)

x-X-x

Calvin Watterson¹ was sitting in his Anthropology 101 class and thinking with some amazement for the umpteenth time that Mr. Sandburg had to be one of the coolest teachers on campus, when disaster struck. Well at least as far as he was concerned it was a disaster – Hobbes popped in for a visit. Besides the groan that wanted to escape him at the sight of Hobbes' appearance, Calvin also felt an incredible sinking sensation in his stomach. For some reason he was sure things were going to change drastically for him after this little manifestation. He so didn't need this right now. He tried to communicate this to Hobbes with a pointed glare, but no luck – Hobbes maddeningly refused to go anywhere.

Calvin sighed and slumped back into his seat, idly eyeballing Hobbes from the corner of his eye as he did so. The 'Spirit' that as a child he'd thought was his prized toy tiger come to life, didn't look much like he had back then now that Calvin was all grown up. No longer just a larger version of the favorite stuffed animal, Hobbes was now proportioned almost humanly, but still furred and featured like the tiger toy he'd mimicked so long ago. The biggest difference nowadays, of course, was the extra two tails he'd earned while causing mischief at Calvin's side². Pretending to be the voice of reason, the sarcastic comments of his so-called 'imaginary' friend had instigated Calvin into causing havoc aplenty.

Actually looking back on it now, Calvin could think with a grin, that the sheer amount of trouble the two of them had gotten into had been downright staggering. It would have been even worse too, he supposed, if he hadn't wised up as he had gotten older there and realized that since he was the only one they could see, he was the only one getting the blame. After that it had been much easier to resist Hobbes' taunts and blandishments, no matter what provocation the tiger had thrown his way. Hobbes, naturally, never stopped trying. And frankly, Calvin wouldn't know what to do if he ever did. He hoped, on some levels, to never find out.

Of course, that didn't mean Calvin couldn't wish a grisly end on him sometimes. Case in point, Hobbes exclaiming "Holy Crap!" in a loud voice after he'd casually looked around the classroom and finally let his eyes fall on the teacher in the front of the room. Only Calvin's being inured to Hobbes' surprise appearances allowed him to keep his cool and not react to the exclamation that no-one else could hear. Calvin did, however, hiss out of the corner of his mouth,

"_Shut UP,_ Hobbes! Mr. Sandburg is the best teacher I have. He's got something extra the other teachers around here don't seem to have and I don't want to be thrown out of his class, thank you very much, the waiting list to get into one is like three semesters long! So please, cool it okay, this guy's special."

Hobbes then floored Calvin by saying matter-of-factly,

"Well, _obviously_ he's special."

Calvin blinked. Hobbes continued,

"It's no dang wonder he seems to have something the other teachers don't, he's a Shaman, Calvin. Not many Universities can luck out and hire someone who has an almost mystical calling to teach, y'know. Whoops! Speaking of mystical know-how, seeing as most Shamans are also more than able to see and hear into the Spirit world with ease I think this is my cue to skeedaddle - before he decides he should do something about me – buh-bye for now Calvin!"

Then he was gone, just as suddenly as he ever appeared, and Calvin was left gaping like an idiot for a moment at the place where he had been. Then, what Hobbes had said before he left actually sank in and Calvin glanced toward the front of the room. Sure enough, Mr. Sandburg was staring intently at the spot Hobbes had been so recently occupying. Calvin quailed when that keen gaze shifted over to him with a decidedly thoughtful air. Nothing was said or done though and Calvin let himself relax.

The rest of the class passed by without a hitch, and Calvin actually began to think that he'd managed to beat the odds. That nothing was going to happen regardless of the feeling he'd gotten when Hobbes had first shown up, but then when class was dismissed Mr. Sandburg called out,

"Mr. Watterson, would you stay for a moment after class? I'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind."

'Crap!' Calvin thought with disgust, making his way down to the floor. 'I just knew that lousy excuse for a fuzzy toy impersonator was going to get me into trouble today! I felt it!'

-end-

End Notes:

1 - Calvin was never given a last name in the cartoon, so I gave him the same last name as the man who drew him - 'Watterson'.

2 - I am making Hobbes a kitsune, one of the more benevolent versions, in case anyone was interested. Normally a 'fox' spirit from Japan that can shapeshift, they have nine rankings which they can work their way up through which are represented by number of tails.

Remember, Feedback of any kind is always welcome - concrit, squee, one liners, grunts/smilies, flames... whatever - it's all good. :D Food for the muse... well, it's a good lure anyway for the daft butterfly at any rate. :wink:


End file.
